Cytokines play an important role in regulating the cellular response during inflammation and other immune functions. Of particular interest are the cytokines interleukin-1 (IL-1, .alpha. and .beta.) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF, .alpha. and .beta.), which are the intercellular proteins involved in the initial step of the inflammatory response cascade (Arai, et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 59: 783-836 (1990)). Thus, there has been a substantial amount of research recently devoted to interfering with the production of IL- 1 and TNF in response to an inflammatory stimulus.
One therapeutic approach involves suppressing the production of IL-1 and TNF at the level of transcription and/or translation and/or secretion. The activities associated with certain of pyridinyl imidazoles led to a class of compounds referred to as "CSAIDs", or Cytokine Suppressing Anti-Inflammatory Drugs. These compounds appear to arrest the expression of IL-1 and TNF predominantly at the translational level, although a lesser effect on transcription has also been observed but effects on other steps cannot be ruled out.
The pyridinyl imidazole, 5-(4-pyridyl)-6(4-fluorophenyl)-2,3-hydroimidazo(2,1-b)thiazole (SK&F 86002) was identified as the prototypic CSAID. The basis for its activity has been established and characterized (Lee, et al, Int'l. J. Immunopharm. 10(7): 835-843 (1988); Agents and Actions 27(3/4): 277-279 (1989) and Int'l. J. Immunother. 6(1):1-12 (1990)). SAR studies suggest that cytokine suppressive effect of the pyridinyl imidazoles represents a unique activity independent of their inhibitory effects on eicosanoid and leukotriene production.
Since the CSAIDs have substantial potential as novel anti-inflammatory therapeutic agents, there is significant interest in characterizing, their mechanism of action at the molecular level, as well as obtaining compounds with increased selectivity and potency. Specifically, identification and characterization of the CSAID molecular target would enhance the understanding of the biochemical processes involved in inflammation and aid in the design and screening of more potent anti-inflammatory drugs. This invention discloses, inter alia, the purification and characterization of additional CSAID binding proteins (CSBPs).